Legion, Decietful Protection
by Allucard
Summary: Is Legion really who he says he is?


"Optical sensors, online." Said the Quarian, doing one final sweep with his Omni tool and observing his work on the Geth they had built on-ship. He took one step back and ordered in two more Quarians, both carrying assault rifles, before flipping the switch. The Optic light became a solid glow before the Geth blinked. It sat up on the operation bench and looked around, spying the suited beings. His system had a word for these people, which he said as he nodded his 'head' "Creator." The Geth felt a thousand different tasks running through its processor. Cycling through implanted knowledge and synthetic memory he devised a question. "Who are we?"

The lead Quarian had his Omni tool recording as he spoke. "I am Rael'Zorah, and you, are a Geth." The Geth did not feel as if his question had been sufficiently answered, but he decided it would have to suffice. Rael continued speaking, but not to Geth. "We've done it, Geth. Working Geth!" He seemed so happy, Geth figured the logical view would be to not tell this Quarian about the data from other eth groups that came to his head.

It seemed like such a long period of time that came after, he spent a lot of time around the ship with Rael'Zorah, he also spent a lot of time being studied, cloned. Geth had done a self diagnostic on himself and all the other Geth entities helped. He was not fully connected to the Geth network. He had complete control over himself, further yet, the creators had put something inside him, he could mimic their emotions and feelings. Why he would, was beyond him.

As time went on, Geth seemed to gain a sliver of trust with Rael, he let him into the ships news feeds and let him wander about alone every once and a while. He found that the second program was near completion, another of his kind. He wondered what they would call it, Geth 2? He didn't much like being called Geth himself, maybe they would give the new program his name and give him a new one! Yes, he like this idea and decided to nurture it with thoughts of a name he could have. _Perhaps,_ he later thought, _Rael creator has an idea._

On his way to Rael's quarters, he was alerted to the sound of cheering and a new task entered into his mind. Something was wrong though, he couldn't commune with it. A strange occurrence, he decided to check it out. Entering the operation deck, Geth was immediately stunned. He did not expect Program 2 to have so much... Bandwidth. His other systems noted this one as a Prime. Program 1 gently cocked his head to the right. "Internal Error detected, Geth systems communications network not properly installed." He turned to the creator next to him. "Should turn him off and re-evaluate running protocols. Check diagnostics and-" Program one had not expected that Prime could hear the, what other system called Heretics, as he could. That is, since Prime could not, in fact, hear Program 1 or any other Geth systems; and thus, was not expecting to get smashed into the doorway and into the hall.

The creators had dropped their guard and lowered their weapons, a fatal mistake as Prime smashed one of the Quarians into the work bench, breaking open his mask and making his body go limp. Prime was also mechanically fast, swooping up the gun before the other armed soldier even knew what had happened, blowing holes in the Quarians barriers quickly and efficiently before the soldier fell, dead and bleeding.

The Scientist made it out of the room before Prime shot the terminal, closing and locking the door, Program 1 knew what was going on, he could hear the 'Heretics' All they needed to make more Geth were in there, and Prime knew how to do it. Fast. Program 1 needed to warn Rael'Zorah, he ran down the halls of the ship, down past Quarian guardsmen and soldiers who rushed the opposite way. Program 1 was almost shot twelve times.

He finally made it to Rael'Zorah's room, "Geth Infiltration underway, suggest ending program, restart on different console, Prime will have this ship very soon."

The Creator shook his head, "I will not leave my home," He stated carefully. He opened a crate he held beside his bed, pulling out a pistol and laying it on his bed. He then pulled out a longer gun, large, scoped, it was a sniper rifle. He tossed it with a heave, Program 1 caught it. "You, however, will never come back here. Your mission now is to find and protect my daughter, no matter what the cost." He said, loading the pistol with a thermal clip. He moved swiftly along the wall, moving a terminal that had appeared secured to the wall.

An escape pod, Program 1 nodded, he now knew how Rael had been keeping him on a leash, and he didn't have to obey anyone but him. That's what the task was. Program 1 reluctantly nodded and got into the pod. Before the door closed, he heard Rael's voice one last time. "Keelah Se'lai-" There was more, a name, a word, but it was lost in a flash of closing doors and fired pods.

In fitting with his programming, Program 1 would go to where Tali'Zorah had fought with Shepard, though not for the program itself. He decided that he wanted to see other Geth, and the only ones he knew about had fought Shepard. Even though he was Geth like they were, they shot at him, wounding him badly. It wasn't hard to fix himself up after he later attached the N-7 Armor. The armor had, as close to sentimental value that a Geth could give onto an object. It was a sign of respect for Shepard defeating all of the 'heretics', the old machine, all of it.

He heard later, what had become of Tali'Zorah, having become a part of Shepard's crew and heading back to the Migrant fleet. He would have sought her out then, but his order were to never set foot on the Alaroy again, and so couldn't. So Program 1 bided his time until he intercepted transmissions from the Normandy, they were heading to the Derelict Reaper. Program one would beat them there, he needed to come up with a suitable story for why he was there, but when you think at the speed of light that would be no problem.


End file.
